


Double Trouble

by Ultra



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Blood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fights, Gen, Souled Vampire(s), Swordplay, Teamwork, Twins, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is confused when faced by Lindsey, back from the dead and apparently having multiplied!</p><p>(Originally written for poestheblackcat, based on her prompts: stupid vampire, Eliot & Lindsey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

Angel was confused, though it was hard to tell the look on his face from his usual dumb expression, at least that was what Lindsey thought. The old vamp with the soul really did believe he always had the upper hand. Well, not today.

“I don’t understand,” he said looking left then right, clearly not sure which way to heft the axe in his hands. “How’re you doing this?”

“What? You thought I could be taken out by a flunkie?” asked Lindsey with a glint in his eyes. “You should know better than that, tough guy.”

It was bad enough for Angel to realise his enemy was back from the dead, but he also seemed to have split himself in two. The look he cast towards Lindsey #2 showed the question he didn’t want to have to ask.

“We’re twins, you stupid vampire!” Eliot told him, complete with eye roll. “Damnit, Linny, I thought you said he was smart.”

“He used to be,” his brother sighed. “But then I used to be dead. I guess things change.”

In that moment both brothers charged, and Angel just couldn’t handle two of them. It was Eliot who had put Lindsey through his paces in Tibet, taught him all he knew about martial arts, sword-fighting, and such. The magicks, that was all the older twins bag. Eliot had no interest in it, but it was kinda special when Lindsey stunned the vampire in front of them so easy with a puff of purple dust in his face.

The moments distraction was all they needed. The twins worked like one unit, bringing Angel quite literally to his knees. In seconds, Lindsey had his sword to the vampires throat and Eliot stood behind the black-clad figure, ready for if he tried to make some kind of miraculous escape.

“What’s it gonna be Lindsey?” asked Angel, spitting blood at the ex-lawyer’s feet. “I had you killed so you came back to return the favour? What? Does the ‘eye for an eye’ come from your Wolfram & Hart days? ‘Cause I’m thinking you’re probably not religious.”

“He always talk this much?” asked Eliot, getting bored with the speechifying already.

“Unfortunately,” Lindsey rolled his eyes. “Thing is, Angel, I ain’t here to kill you. Seems to me you walking this world with all those pesky sins to atone for, well, that’s enough for me,” he told him, deliberately getting in the vampires face. “The truth is, I just wanted you to know I was still around, and that I always know where to find you,” he explained. “Plus, y’know, I just really like watching you bleed,” he finished with a grin, before Eliot’s boot came down on the back of Angel’s head.

The vampire sprawled out on the ground unconscious and Lindsey wasted no time going through the pockets of Angel’s long black coat. It took all of two seconds to find his prize.

“This what your team were after?” he asked Eliot, tossing an over-sized gold coloured coin to his brother.

“Yeah, that’d be it,” the hitter confirmed with a nod, pocketing the item.

Wiping blood from under his nose and then down the front of his torn plaid shirt, he stepped around the vampire slumped on the ground, and he and Lindsey exited the alley together. It ought to have been a more epic battle than that, Eliot thought. Angel really wasn’t as tough as he always seemed in the stories he heard about him.

“Y’know it would’ve been much easier on him if he just let me pick his pocket,” Parker shook her head as the twins reached the van where the team were waiting.

“Or if he weren’t so gay that he wouldn’t go for me at the bar,” sighed Sophie.

“Sweetheart, Angel’s not...” Lindsey started only to stop and shake his head. “Never mind,” he said eventually.

Quite honestly, he had to wonder himself if the vampire with a soul had batted for both teams at different times in his existence. It just wasn’t really something he wanted to think too carefully about, or ever discuss!

“So long as we got the item, I call it a win,” said Eliot as he handed over their bounty to an impressed Nate.

“Too true, brah,” Hardison agreed, putting out his hand for the usual fist bump high five combo. “That was pretty slick.”

The team, plus their hitter’s twin, piled into Lucille, Parker being the last to move. She stared into the alley at the dark-clothed figure all battered and bruised, wondering at how dumb he really was. This could’ve been done so much easier if he just let them pick-pocket him or seduce him or something. Nope, seemed he had to do things the hard way. She was muttering as she accepted Eliot’s offered hand and climbed into the back of the van;

“Stupid vampire.”


End file.
